Content created by members of an organization can be shared with other members of the organization utilizing a variety of methods, not limited to but including electronic mail, instant messaging, text messaging, video teleconferences, audio data or phone calls, meeting invitations or calendar entries and other methods of communication. The subject matter of the content that is shared within these communication methods represents a collective knowledge base of information within the organization. The communication content is inherently made up of various topics that are pertinent to the communications occurring between members of the organization at any given time. Organizing the communication content to extract the topic data often requires instrumenting the communication methods with specialized interfaces or logging functionality to capture and mine the communication content such that a data model or architecture can be built for the purposes of performing topic analysis. Interfaces and data models of communication content that are shared within an organization are often not capable of producing useful information about the scope of topics being shared in the content or to determine which members of the organization are most knowledgeable on a given topic.
The description provided in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely because it is mentioned in or associated with the background section. The background section may include information that describes one or more aspects of the subject technology.